Kneel Down And Kiss My Boots
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Sion, et il a une demande spéciale pour un certain brun aux yeux magiques... Classé pour des termes pouvant ne pas convenir à de jeunes enfants. Traces de Yaoi, comme d'habitde :)


Le brun regarde l'argenté. Sans un mot. Le silence est si épais dans la salle du trône qu'on pourrait entendre une souris respirer. Deux yeux bruns sont cachés une fraction de seconde alors que les paupières clignent. Puis encore deux fois. Le roi, assis tranquillement sur son trône, commence à douter, mais il n'en laisse rien paraître. Un sourcil brun se soulève alors que l'autre s'abaisse un tantinet. La mâchoire slaque, il regarde le souverain, son air incrédule se dévoilant peu à peu, s'approfondissant, se clarifiant... et une mouche passe dans l'immobilité de la pièce alors que les rouages de deux esprits tournent à vive allure. Enfin, le brun articule pour parler, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. L'argenté se retient tant bien que mal de sourire. La réaction de son ami est tout simplement hilarante, mais pourquoi abréger ses soufrances en prenant la parole avant lui? Finalement, le brun semble retrouver la parole...

"HEIN!?" ...pour articuler sa stupéfaction.

Le roi appuie son menton sur son poing fermé en lançant un léger sourire amusé, bien contrôlé et ne trahissant rien du fou rire qui le menace, à l'homme devant lui. "Tu m'as bien entendu, Ryner."

Le Porteur de l'Alpha Stigma immite un poisson pendant encore quelques longues secondes, et de façon très convainquante, puis il écarte les bras d'un mouvement brusque. "T'as enfin perdu la raison!?"

"Pas du tout, et je suis très sérieux." Du tac au tac.

Encore quelques moments de silence alors que le brun semble chercher quoi dire, comment réagir... "Ici!? Maintenant!?"

"Oui, Ryner. Pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat? Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce." Faux air de mécontentement et d'incompréhension.

"L'autre blond homicidaire doit pas être bien loin, par contre..." Dit dans un souffle avec air de dégoût.

"T'as dit quelque chose?"

"Que t'as un sacré complexe de supériorité pour demander ça de moi, baka heika." Le brun croise les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

"Je peux appeler Miran pour qu'il assiste, si ça t'intimide de rester seul avec le roi de Roland."

Grimace de dégoût non dissimulée. "Non merci, et puis tu m'intimides pas du tout."

Sourire affecté avec amusement flagrant. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends?"

Le poids du brun change de pied, puis une autre fois. Il hésite, tente de trouver une échappatoire, un prétexte pour s'échapper, mais il est évident qu'il n'y arrive pas. "...tu veux vraiment que je... fasse _ça_?"

"Aurais-tu besoin qu'on te nettoie les oreilles ou bien est-ce que je dois te faire un dessin, dis-moi?" Le roi se félicite mentalement pour ne pas encore avoir craqué. L'expression faciale de son ami n'a tout simplement pas de prix.

L'embarras se mêle au mécontentement sur les traits du brun. "Et pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça?" Son regard est fuyant, il n'arrive pas à regarder l'argenté directement pendant plus d'une fraction de seconde.

"Pour me faire plaisir?"

Aucun argument. Aucune issue possible. Le jeune souverain retient avec grand peine le sourire victorieux qui le menace. Il sait qu'il a gagné. Le brun devant lui le sait également. Avec un soupire dramatique, exagéré, le Porteur de l'Alpha Stigma s'avance, rapidement mais avec hésitation, jusqu'à n'être qu'à un ou deux pas du roi. Il fige alors en se frottant un bras. D'aussi près, Sion Astal peut voir une petite teinte rosée colorer les joues de son ami et une vague d'excitation l'envahit soudain. Le brun va le faire. Se repositionnant presqu'imperceptiblement dans son trône en sentant une certaine partie de son anatomie commencer à s'éveiller, il reste muet, ses yeux dorés fixés intensément sur l'homme devant lui. Avec une lenteur presque calculée, Ryner Lute se penche en mettant un genou en terre... puis l'autre... Il se penche encore, encore... jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent le dessus d'une des bottes du jeune roi... Qui soudain a très chaud et ressent un inconfort très prononcé au niveau de son bas-ventre. Le brun relève la tête... le regarde... innocemment... Et Sion jure qu'il pourrait lui sauter dessus à ce moment précis et le ravir... Mais il est figé sous l'impact et la puissance de ces envies soudaines. Il est surpris de son propre désir alors que le brun s'empresse de se relever en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire... puis s'éclipse sans un regard en arrière... et l'argenté est laissé seul sur son trône avec lui-même, sa main droite... et le souvenir de son meilleur ami à genoux devant lui pour baiser sa botte... une vision absoluement bandante... qu'il adorerait revivre... tout comme il adorerait maintenant, et sans honte, plaquer son ami au sol (ou à toute autre surface disponible) pour le faire sien. Peut-être pourrait-il demander le concours de Lucile pour accomplir cet exploit?


End file.
